Dance With Me
by drowsyfantasy
Summary: A soft romance. Songfic.


__

A/N: I do not own Hellsing. Warnings: Fluff, songfic. Pip/Seras. 'Cos there aren't enough of them. And yes, I did _write the song. I wrote it last summer when I was in a small motel room in Edmonton with my family, alternatively writing and watching, "Little Nicky" in reruns on the movie network. Yeah, some inspiration, huh? Enjoy._

–

Midnight. The sky was a deep cobalt blue and the stars were had long since come out.

Pip Bernadette, captain of the Wild Geese, was sitting on the window ledge of the long gallery. The enormous hall was completely empty but for him and a small record player, covered in dust and silent at the back of the room.

Footsteps in the hallway. Pip's head turned slightly.

It was the vampire girl who'd flicked him into the wall earlier that evening. Before the stronger one popped out of the same wall. He blinked slowly and focused his good eye on her. She appeared not to notice him, as he was behind a curtain in the window.

Walking silently over to the aging music player, she lifted the needle and blew. A cloud of dust rose up and filled the air, moonbeams catching them and they glittered like tiny diamonds. Choosing a large record, she placed it on the turntable and set the needle down again. Turning a crank and pressing the button, the music began to play. A soft, gentle melody. There were lyrics. Pip could hear a man's voice, crooning softly into the darkness of the hall.

__

Falling in love is easy, they say

It's no more than child's play

I want to find out if they're right

That's why I've asked you here tonight.

Seras began a slow waltz, alone on the floor. She looked to Pip as if she was imagining a beautiful gown, a dance partner, a night to remember.

A long, slow sigh escaped her lips.

He shook his head. Why was he looking at her lips? Why was he watching her in the first place? He shook his head again, attempting to clear it. The curtains rustled and Seras opened her eyes to stare in his direction.

__

Dance with me, for the night is long

Sing to me your beauteous song

Let us share this dance, we two

Let me fall in love with you.

"Hello?" she called out slowly, softly. "Who's there?"

Pip took a sharp intake of breath, but said nothing.

"Please?" the voice was a silent cry. "Who's out there?"

Pip slowly moved out from behind the curtain. He looked at her with his one good eye before closing it and turning his head away.

"You're…um…I'm sorry about earlier…" she mumbled, under her breath.

"Never mind. Huh." he said softly, refusing to turn and look at her. Why was he avoiding her gaze?

"Am I disturbing you?" she asked nervously. "Because if I am, I'll go. I don't have to do this now."

"No, no." he said, without thinking. "Go ahead. It's no bother."

"Um…" her voice trailed off. "Would you…dance with me?"

__

I find myself gazing into your eyes

It's not dangerous, just a surprise

They sparkle and dazzle and shimmer and shine

And gazing quite steadily back into mine.

"Pardon me?" his head whipped around, braid slapping his neck. It settled against his cheek, rubbing softly there like a silken cloth.

"Um…" she flushed slightly, going a light pink in the moonlight. "I can't dance very well on my own. I need a partner."

"I can't dance." he couldn't lie, either. He began to feel warm. "I…I'm not very good at all."

"Oh, come now." she looked him in the eye. "Anyone can learn. Here. I'll show you, this one's easy." and before he could protest, she rested a hand on his arm.

__

Dance with me, for the night is long

Sing to me your beauteous song

Let us share this dance, we two

Let me fall in love with you.

He didn't jerk away, but he almost did. As such, she felt him flinch under her cold hands. She brushed the braid away from his face. He was a statue, solid and immobile, being blown over by the winds. And yet…the feeling was gentle, calming. Like a mother's touch. He turned his head slightly, brushing his lips over the knuckles of her inquiring hand. She gasped and pulled her hand away, moving backwards. He slid forwards off the windowsill and took her hand.

"Go on then," he said, smiling softly, "teach me the dance."

__

The moonlight shimmers in your long hair

The way you move, you're lighter than air

There is no logic, no reason, no rhyme

Just you and I dancing 'till the end of time.

He knew the dance. The way she moved…it was as if he was channelling the knowledge of the steps, and so was she. Staring into each other's eyes, hands clasped together, bodies together yet not together. As if they were afraid to make that leap. Yet neither was willing to let go. As if it would mean death itself should they be split apart.

The moonlight was a spotlight on the sole couple in the hall. All through the spacious room the song echoed, reminding them of where they were and who they were and why they were dancing. Dancing together.

__

Dance with me, for the night is long

Sing to me your beauteous song

Let us share this dance, we two

Let me fall in love with you.

Let me fall in love with you.

The song ended, the record crackled and stopped. The hall was filled once again with silence and the sound of Pip's quiet breathing. He noticed that Seras' chest did not rise and fall, even when they had been whirling around in the waltz. She did not need to breathe. It was another sign of her ageless immortality. Her vampirism. The reason her eyes were red – ablaze with light, the moonlight shone upon them like precious gemstones. Rubies. Yes, her eyes were the rubies in the mother-of-pearl backdrop of her face. Rubies were her eyes…and her lips, which had finally parted. She spoke softly.

"I think…" she said. "I think…the song is over."

"Is it really?" Pip questioned. "I didn't notice." he blinked slowly.

They hadn't broken eye contact since they touched. Eyes met eyes again, sharing a single thought. A single, burning desire that had begun to smoulder and was now demanding something completely vital of them both. Their gaze held, their lips met…

Pip felt the smaller woman melt into him. Her lips were soft and sweet. The kiss was gentle, silent.

Footsteps.

Voices.

Pip looked up. Seras was gone.

The record player was still turning, though the record itself was gone. There was a whisper, as if in his head:

"We'll dance again, soon. I promise."

He smiled. Swiftly and silently, he left the hall.

The voices entered.

"…and of course, Alucard, they're going to fight well for us…" Sir Integral Hellsing paused and regarded the record player. Frowning slightly, she pushed the button and it slowed, slowed…to a final…stop.

"I trust the Wild Geese about as much as I…" he paused. "What is it, my Master?"

Sir Integral smiled knowingly. She had a vague idea of what had gone on in the long gallery. But as for Alucard, she shrugged slightly and hid a soft smile.

"Nothing." she said, the smile appearing through her voice. "Oh, it's nothing. Now what were you saying?…"

–

__

So how was that? Am I getting better at soft romance stories? Please review! I might write a sequel if I get enough requests…

Ciao!


End file.
